


She ain't heavy, she is my Sister

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Parenthood does wonders for you, Darling [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grog is the bestest bro there is, Male-Female Friendship, Post Vecna, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Vex'ahlia is eleven months into her fourteen month pregnancy and feeling the strain. Grog attempts to help.





	She ain't heavy, she is my Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Grog? And I couldn't help but think about how seriously he takes his duties as Grand Poobah, and how these might adapt once there are little De Rolos on the scene.

“I’m  _ huge _ !” groaned Vex for the tenth time that day, throwing her head back and flailing her arms like that would somehow solve the issue.  

“Well, you do have two people inside of you,” reasoned Grog, taking another sip of ale. He’d decided that if Vex was now eating for three but no longer drinking, he’d better start taking up the slack and begin drinking for three too. Or should that be drinking for four? He was still working on the whole ‘numbers’ thing.

“Yes but I’ve not seen my feet in nearly a year! A  _ year  _ Grog! Do you know how long that is?”

“Errr… a long time?”

“Since last Winter’s Crest!” she shrieked,

“Well, they’re still very nice feet.” Grog replied, looking at them expectantly “Good quality boots on them. They look comfy.”

“Yeah well they better be. Gilmore made them especially, they’re supposed to magically alter to suit your needs but they don’t stop my feet from aching every time I get up. Or my back, whose idea was any of this anyway!” she cried again, folding her arms in a huff and resting them on top of her belly.

“It was Percy’s and yours. I don’t think you can stop it from happening now though, a bit late in the game.”  Answered Grog, trying to be as helpful as he could in the situation.

“Yes Grog I know that!” she snapped. He’d take it personally but she’d been getting angry with everyone lately. Pike had explained her insults weren’t anything against him in particular, just what happened when a half-elf was soon to give birth.

“Nine months! Humans only have to put up with this for nine months and then they get to hold their babies and I have to do it for  _ fourteen  _ all because my bastard Dad was an  _ elf _ !”

“That’s, that’s a longer time?” frowned grog, looking at her for an answer.

She rolled her eyes and let out a low groan “Yes Grog, fourteen is, indeed, bigger than nine.”

His little fist pump at being correct caused her to chuckle though, and there had been perhaps a little bit more kindness in her words than earlier. In all this she was still his Vex. His supportive, understanding, patient friend and companion. It was finally his turn to return all that she’d done for him in their years together. To pay her back for her part in their defeat of Kevdack, and the (literally) countless times she’d saved him before and after.

“If you want me to go and rough Percy up a bit, I can. I mean, that’s what you’re meant to do when someone gets a girl pregnant. You punch them in the face. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done it, and it’s not like Vax is around to do it.”

“Thanks Grog, I’ll take it into consideration.” she smiled, this time reaching out to grab his hand “Can you just carry me over to the bathroom though? I gotta pee again.”

Grog smiled, put his ale down and picked his hat back up. He adjusted it appropriately, making sure that all six glittering paper stars were facing forward and picked Vex up in his arms with ease. She might be heavier than she’d been before, but still not heavier than the all hammer had been. She hadn’t seemed as pleased as he thought she’d be when he’d pointed that out, but at least Percy had laughed.

“Coming through!” he shouted, just as he’d been instructed to do as part of his duties as Grand Poobah to the Royal Family, “Lady Vex’ahlia of the third greyhunt of whitestone, and her heirs. Make way, make way!”

He couldn’t carry those babies for her, but he could certainly carry her; and he’d take her anywhere she needed to go. They were family, after all, and soon it would be increased by two. They needed to finish cooking up inside her though. He was excited to finally meet them, but Pike had taught him that some things were worth waiting for. So wait he would. Just like he was doing right now, outside the toilet as he heard Vex’s sigh of relief followed by a heavy stream. He really needed to start drinking more. It was clear he wasn’t doing his job well enough if she still had that much piss inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos and Comments or on Tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
